Cross Road
by Kirara26
Summary: A veces el destino junta los caminos de las personas menos pensadas... por culpa de un engaño. AU de una pareja NO CONVENCIONAL (NO KK)


Holitas!

Bueno, en realidad no sé como salió esto, solo sé que salió y acá está. Eto... va a ser un one shot porque no tengo mucha más trama que contar. Es más que nada lo que se podría decir una historia muy breve y espero, que a las personas que le gustan las parejas alternativas les guste. Dark Raxiel, un regalito para vos mientras hago el otro que te había prometido. Espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Quisiera que Aoshi me pertenezca de una buena vez, pero lo voy a dejar que participe acá con la única condición de que después se quede un rato para que le haga mimitos… sin que se entere Misao ;)

Rurouni Kenshin' s One shot.

Cross road

Era un día precioso en la playa de Chiba, muy cercana a Tokyo, la gran capital del país nippon. Al ser verano y un fin de semana la ciudad estaba muy concurrida, llena de gente que pasaba la temporada como de trabajadores que aprovechando el fin de semana se daban la escapada con la familia para disfrutar un sábado y domingo de sol, ahora que los niños no tenían clases.

Por ser sábado pasado el mediodía el centro estaba plagado de gente, que salía como cucarachas para poder tener un lugar para almorzar. Chicos chiquitos, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos merodeaban bajo el sol en busca de un restaurante en donde llenar el estómago.

El verano, que aparentemente estaba a flor de piel era altamente beneficioso para los comerciantes. Todos los locales que pudiesen vender cualquier cosa estaban abarrotados de gente. Los restaurantes, clásicos, de comida rápida, o de un alto valor el plato estaban rebosantes y a simple vista parecía que realmente no entraría ni un alfiler en ese centro turístico.

En un restaurante bastante bonito de la zona céntrica, pegadito a la playa, vemos una cabeza roja, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros que hablaba con una chica joven, de pelo negrísimo atado en una cola de caballo alta. El chico, que no le llevaría más de 4 años aparentemente, le agarraba la mano a ella por arriba de la mesa y la miraba con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Ella, con sus grandes ojos azules lo miraba también, pero había algo malo en su mirada.

-así es como son las cosas, Kenshin?- dijo ella despacio, como queriendo digerir al igual que con la comida anterior las palabras de su acompañante.

-yo, lamento como se dieron las cosas, Kaoru, yo no quería que pase de esta manera- dijo afectado, la voz se le hacía quebradiza al hablar. Después de todo la situación no era sencilla, no?

-pero, solo me dijiste que era verdad lo que vi... ahora, puedes explicármelo?- dijo ella, soltando el agarre del pelirrojo, que la miraba desde sus ojos violáceos claramente apenado. Se sintió incomodo cuando llegó el mesero con los cafés que habían ordenado. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le incomodaba el pobre tipo, aquella señora de la mesa de atrás que parecía no gustarle la ensalada, el otro chiquito que se negaba rotundamente a comer lo que su mamá le daba, la cara de disgusto del señor de traje al ver la cuenta... la clara situación de que no hay nada que te haga sentir mejor.

Tomó aire, tratando de captar en él un poco de valor y empezó.

-si, es lo menos que te mereces, koishii. Verás, yo a Tomoe no la veía en mucho tiempo. Ella tenía sus ocupaciones y yo las mías. Andábamos contra reloj-

-esa parte me la sé, Kenshin, explícame que hacía ella en la puerta de "nuestra" habitación, besándote. ESA es la parte que a MI me interesa-

Kenshin sintió que le estrujaban el corazón, desde hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación cuando hablaban de él y Tomoe Yukishiro, su ex novia, y además de eso... su primer amor.

-bueno, koishii...-

-no- corrigió ella. -Kaoru está bien para ti-. Ack. Otra puntada en el pecho. ¿Acaso era un indicio de un paro cardiaco? Esperaba que no, porque sino no iba a poder salvarse de la soberana aporreada que le iba a dar su novia, Kaoru Kamiya, que era más efervescente que un volcán.

-bueno, Kaoru.- cambió dolido. –Como ya que habrás dado cuenta, nuestra fecha de vacaciones coincidió con la de ella, nada más de pura casualidad-

-si, y también fue una pura casualidad el mensaje de ella en tu teléfono, no?. Como decía... ah, si: "Kenshin, voy a estar en Chiba, en el hotel de siempre pasando las vacaciones. Fíjate de hacer todos los arreglos para pasar un tiempo juntos. Un beso, Tomoe". Si, pura casualidad. Kenshin, que me caiga un meteoro en la cabeza ES casualidad, no esto. No me tomes por tonta.- dijo seria, mirándolo ferozmente a los ojos.

-¿y como escuchaste eso?- inquirió el, después de todo sus mensajes eran propiedad privada.

-tu me dijiste que levante tus mensajes del contestador, además, yo te había dejado un mensaje antes y quería borrarlo porque ya no era necesario. Esperé todo este tiempo a que me lo digas pero no fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Estoy tan decepcionada, Kenshin. Aún así, quiero saber toda la verdad, desde que empezó hasta ahora mismo. Vamos al auto, porque si sigo viendo este café por mucho tiempo, va a terminar en tu pantalón, de acuerdo?-

Kenshin recordó muchas de las discusiones que había tenido con Kaoru y cuando estaba enojada realmente no era del todo saludable llevarle la contra. Puso mucho más dinero del que debía en la mesa y se marchó, dejando al menos una propina del 30%.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio hasta que llegaron a donde el auto estaba estacionado. Kaoru se veía muy triste, pero se prometió no llorar en frente de él. Pese al año y medio que estaba saliendo con Kenshin y de que pensara que la conocía en muchos aspectos no se iba a mostrar débil con él, no en estas circunstancias. 

Llegaron al auto azul oscuro, un reluciente Peugeot 406 que hizo un ruidito que indicaba que la alarma estaba desconectada en cuando Kenshin presionó un botoncito que tenía en el llavero. Kaoru espero que el se subiera para subir ella. Una vez adentro, Kenshin puso muy suavecito la radio y encendió el motor. Le preguntó a donde quería ir a hablar y ella le dijo –vamos a la costanera de la playa, al final, ahí nunca hay nadie y podremos hablar. Pero antes, pasemos por el Aobeko, el otro restaurante de mi amiga Tae que acaba de abrir este verano, le tengo que pedir un favor-

El auto se puso en marcha y fueron para el lugar indicado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoe estaba que se comía los codos en su habitación, mientras su hermano caminaba como un león enjaulado enfrente de ella. Estaba preocupado, porque cuando volvió de la recepción, donde había recibido un llamado importante de la empresa encontró a su hermana mayor fumando como una chimenea con un vaso de whisky en la mano, sentada en el borde de la cama.

Ella seguía fumando y tirando las cenizas sobre la alfombra, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto. En tanto Enishi, su hermano menor trataba de entender lo que ella le había dicho entre sollozo y pitada de cigarrillo.

-A ver, onee-san, cuéntame todo de nuevo, desde el principio- dijo él, ahora en cuclillas frente a la chica de largo cabello negro, atado en una cola baja que apagaba su cigarrillo. El la agarró de las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio y ella suspiró cansada y empezó el relato.

-bueno, Enishi, te contaré desde el comienzo. Sabes bien la historia que tuve con Kenshin cuando él era el profesor suplente y yo estaba en el último de preparatoria. Sabes que nos veíamos poco y que a papá no le gustaba, porque el era mi profesor y además estaba Akira, que quería casarse conmigo cuando terminara la escuela. Cuando terminé y ya no teníamos porque hacernos problema por esas cosas, Akira se puso peor. Empezó a recriminarle a papá que le entregaba a su hija a cualquiera y tú sabes bien que no es cierto. Kenshin le había demostrado a papá que el no era un cualquiera que se quería aprovechar de mi porque era chica y no sabía nada del amor. Papá a lo último también le tomó cariño.-

-si, esa parte me la sé, y de cómo después Akira terminó dándose por vencido con la insistencia de Himura-

-si, es verdad. Que bueno que cuando estabas en América con mamá recibías siempre noticias mías y de papá.-

-si, pese a que estuvimos varios años separados siempre hemos sido cercanos. Le voy a agradecer a mamá eso siempre-

-bueno, como te decía- prosiguió Tomoe mientras encendía un cigarrillo –Cuando Kenshin y yo ya no tuvimos contratiempos empezamos a salir formalmente. Pero luego yo empecé a estudiar para la facultad y el estaba muy dedicado a su trabajo. Casi no nos veíamos. Entonces, por nuestro bien, el decidió que nos separáramos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

El se mudó a Tokyo, a otro colegio para que no tenga que cruzarse conmigo todo el tiempo. Sabes bien que yo también estudié para ser profesora y hace dos meses atrás, sin querer nos encontramos de nuevo.

Fue muy extraña la situación, porque él estaba de excursión por tres días con él colegio y yo también. Hablamos mucho en esos días, de él, de su nueva vida y de su noviazgo con la chica Kamiya. El se notaba feliz, y yo también lo fui en las primeras charlas. Pero el último día fue un desastre, no pude evitar abrazarlo, porque pese a que él ya no me quería yo si lo hacía. Verlo fue como un regalo para mi. Ahí fue cuando le di mi teléfono y me así a la única esperanza que tenía.

No esperaba que el me llame, a los tres días, diciendo que quería verme.-

Enishi, se levantó y se buscó una silla para poder estar más cómodo. Se sirvió un vaso de licor y con un gesto con la mano le indicó a su hermana que siga hablando. Una vez que se sentó ella siguió.

-el se veía muy contento cuando me vio esa tarde. Le comenté como me iba en el colegio y el se había puesto muy contento, sabes?. Me preguntó si tenía novio y yo le dije que no. Esa sonrisa de alivio que me dio, yo la sentí tan linda, Enishi. Si no fuese por ESA sonrisa yo no habría hecho todo esto.

Nos seguimos viendo, a escondidas. Él me hablaba de ella a veces, pero en la gran mayoría de los casos hablábamos de todo y de nada, parecíamos una parejita joven de universitarios. Yo sabía que él hacía las cosas mal, a veces se confundía mi nombre con el de ella y temía que le pasara lo mismo con su novia. Pensé muchas veces en dejarlo, pero yo lo quiero tanto, hermano, no podía ni contemplar la idea de alejarme. 

Era muy doloroso saber que él la quería a ella y que no quería estar solo para mi. Pese a todo yo siempre lo soporté, porque él nunca me había prometido nada. Por cierto, nunca nos habíamos acercado más de la cuenta, solo una vez nos abrazamos, y ayer por la noche nos besamos, en cuanto nos vimos en el pasillo.

Al primer mes me di cuenta que estaba jugada. Todos mis sentimientos hacía él habían renacido y tenían mucha fuerza ahora. Soñaba despierta con él y dormida lo llamaba en mis sueños. Lo amo tanto... no sé como pude apresarlo en mi misma tanto tiempo. Por tantos días, meses, años. Desde que cortamos oficialmente, cuando yo ingresé a la facultad en el segundo año, ya han pasado 4 años. Y lo quiero como si hubiese sido ayer.-

-lo sé, oneesan, no me lo repitas- dijo molesto Enishi. De haberlo sabido antes, pensaba, hubiese llevado al maldito pelirrojo que hizo sufrir a mi hermana de los pelos a sus pies. Desgraciado.

-Enishi, no te enojes- le decía Tomoe, al ver la cara de furia de su hermano menor. Era, pese a todo, adorable cuando se ponía celoso de cualquier tipo cercano a ella. -como te decía, nunca habíamos tenido mucho acercamiento. Ayer creo que ninguno lo soportó, yo vi como me miraba, sé bien que él me quiere aunque esté con ella.-

-pero ella los vio, muy claro por lo que me dijiste- agregó él.

-si, nos vio. Yo no pensé que el viniera con ella, mucho menos mientras me besaba. Fue un inconsciente, la chica no lo merece.-

-por supuesto que no- sentenció Enishi molesto. -tu tampoco. Si lo hizo una vez lo puede hacer dos.-

-Enishi!- bramó Tomoe. –no seas así con Kenshin. Él no está contento con esta situación-

-no, pero tampoco lo veo demasiado triste.-

-no lo sabes, realmente. El me llamaba llorando desde el trabajo para decirme lo culpable que se sentía.-

-¿y porque no la dejaba a la otra chica? Fue muy injusto, no quería dejar a ninguna de las dos.-

-no, no es así. Él sabe que es muy difícil tener algo conmigo. Yo trabajo lejos, nunca nos veríamos. Además, papá no se si lo aceptaría de nuevo.-

-bah- bufó Enishi, mientras dejaba el vaso y agarraba un cigarrillo del paquete y lo prendía. –papá hará todo y aceptará todo lo que le pidas, oneesan, eso ni dudarlo. YO soy el que no lo acepto pero eso bien poco importa, no?-

-no seas tonto, Enishi. Es muy importante para mi tu opinión, sino no te contaría todo esto-

-bueno, ¿te digo mi opinión?- preguntó el chico, bajándose los anteojos que le tapaban los ojos turquesas. –yo creo que si es él, entonces tienes que luchar por tenerlo. Él te quiere, no? Entonces ve por él, sácaselo a la otra chica. Si eres feliz, Tomoe-chan, yo lo apruebo, pero no te creas que voy a confiar en el. Seguro que ella le debe haber cortado a estas alturas, nadie puede resistir algo así. Además, conociendo a ese Himura, el debe haber sido lo suficiente notorio como para develarse solo y que ella tenga unas buenas sospechas, bien fundadas todas por supuesto. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Las cosas ya se pusieron feas, no? Ahora nada va a poder ser peor. Demuéstrale que estás para él y dile tooodo lo que lo quieres, o sea, lo que me dijiste a mi pero a él, que se nota que el tipo te quiere. Yo voy a salir un rato, voy a la playa y no creo que vuelva hasta la noche. Me llevo la moto.-

-cuídate, Enishi- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras él se levantaba y agarraba un bolso pequeño con las cosas que seguramente llevaría. Él ya estaba un poco bronceado, y el despeinado pelo blanco que tenía le brillaba como la nieve. Cuando él estaba por salir, en la puerta mientras giraba sobre su dedo índice las llaves de la moto, ella lo abrazó de atrás. Le dijo que le agradecía su comprensión y que era su mejor amigo-hermano del mundo. Él le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que estaría siempre para ella, cuando lo necesite. Y con esta última frase salió de la habitación. En tanto Tomoe, mucho mejor después de haber hablado con él se iba a tomar una ducha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tae estaba preocupada por Kaoru, su amiga de siempre de Tokyo. Eran vecinas y se conocían desde pequeñas. Además si no fuera por ella nunca abría conocido a Katsu, su novio y amor de su vida. También conocía a la revoltosa hermana de Kaoru, Misao, que estaba en Tokyo con su novio, Aoshi repasando para los exámenes de la facultad.

Kaoru... ya estaba por terminar sus estudios. Iba a ser una economista. Una carrera rara dentro de su familia de profesores de educación física, que se prolongaba de generación en generación. Misao seguía esos pasos y fue así como conoció a su pareja.

Tae suspiró cuando recordó el semblante de Kaoru cuando le pidió "la botella de los casos especiales". Era un viejo código de ellas, cuando había empezado la menor la facultad y tuvo su primer desencuentro amoroso. Su novio en ese entonces, Sanosuke Sagara, la había engañado con una compañera de ella del instituto, Megumi Takani, la chica más linda y popular del último año. 

Era una cosa bien fácil. Se ponía en la mitad de la botella sake y en la otra vodka. Una mezcla que si la tomabas solito bien te conducía al coma etílico. Tae pensó que tal vez la iba a compartir con Kenshin para hacer quien sabe que cosas, después de todo, la relación de ellos con lo mal que iba no podía terminar peor, no?

Nadie en su sano juicio discute con el amor de su vida por todo, las 24 horas del año. Kaoru lo amaba a Kenshin... pero el la amaba a ella? Había estado muy raro en ese último tiempo, según lo que hablaron anteriormente. Estaba distante y casi no hablaban, solo discutían. Hasta la llamaba por sobrenombres que no eran suyos. El nunca le dijo "florcita", sino "koishi" *(aclaraciones al final) y eso la tenía inquieta. Además, bueno... ella no era ninguna piedra... (si, voy a aclarar el juego de palabras)

Además, Kaoru no era de tomar, solo lo hacía cuando... bueno, la situación apremiaba. Un fuerte disgusto o decepción amorosa. No había otra forma de obtenerla si no era por esos motivos.

Como una ráfaga helada entendió todo, recordando lo que una vez le había dicho:

-"Kaoru-chan, no te lo puedes tomar sola. Eso solo se puede hacer si te pasan las dos cosas juntas y lo sabes"-

Y se puso pálida del susto. Simplemente no era justo que le pase de nuevo, no? Kaoru no se lo merecía, no otra vez. Parecía que era la persona con menos suerte en el mundo para encontrarse a todos los infieles juntos esperando por ella. Llamó rápido a Misao, la situación probablemente se ponga fea y ella no tenía idea de donde encontrar a Kaoru, porque su teléfono celular y el de Kenshin estaban apagados. Además, tenía un negocio que atender y desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para Kaoru.

Mordiéndose el labio llamó a Tokyo, a la residencia Kamiya. Una voz aniñada atendió del otro lado con el clásico "moshi, moshi"**

-Misao-chan, tenemos problemas con Kaoru. Ya la engañaron otra vez- dijo visiblemente molesta mientras la voz al otro lado del tubo contestaba un "ya salimos para allá" y colgaba.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru bajó del baúl del auto una sombrilla chica y una manta. Tenía bien sujeta de su mano derecha la botella de un litro de la "bebida espiritual" y no pensaba soltarla. Kenshin no le hablaba desde que habían dejado atrás es Aobeko, y había apagado su celular ni bien se subió al auto. Por suerte, Kenshin entendió que tenía que hacer lo mismo.

El sol ya no estaba tan fuerte, pero picaba y con una exposición de más de media hora dejaba unas grandes zonas rojas en la piel, como marcas de quemazón. Kaoru, como si nada hubiese pasado le dijo a Kenshin que ponga la sombrilla cerca de la orilla del mar y él le hizo caso. Tendió la mantita y se sentaron los dos, a una distancia prudente. Kaoru se negaba a hablar porque se había presentado ante ella un espectáculo que no se imaginaba. En ese año en el que no vino en su "playa privada" levantaron un gran parador y estaba lleno de gente. Un fastidio, porque entre la música y la gente que iba y venía no iba a poder hablar. Es una suerte que la gente en Japón de la playa se va relativamente temprano así que no tenían más que hacer tiempo.

Mientras Kaoru en el más absoluto silencio repasaba unos papeles después de ponerse protector solar, Kenshin chequeaba en su palm que era lo que tenía que preparar para sus clases este verano. No era mucho, porque era un tipo previsor, así que después de un rato de mirar las cosas fue al auto a buscar unos anotadores. 

Cuando él se fue Kaoru suspiró resignada y aprovechó a limpiarse un poco los ojos. Era una suerte que tenía los anteojos negros puestos y estuviese de espaldas, sino Kenshin la habría descubierto llorando hace rato. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal antes para que le pasen todas juntas? Ella estaba tan segura de que Kenshin y ella eran el uno para el otro... y aparecía Tomoe Yukishiro y pateaba todas sus teorías. 

Jah!, según lo que siempre Kenshin le contaba de ella seguro que hasta después Tomoe trataría de ser amiga de ella. Como si eso fuera posible. Cerró sus apuntes y agarró otros que tenía por ahí dando una miradita al reloj. Casi eran las cuatro. Bueno, pensó, dentro de dos o tres horas esto va a estar desierto. Por fin voy a poder hablar con él. Por fin se termina esta odisea...

En eso Kenshin volvió. Kaoru pensó que tardó mucho para ir a buscar solamente unos cuadernos pero no le dio importancia. Dejando sus apuntes de lado, dejó sus ojotas debajo de la sombrilla y se fue al mar, a ver si nadando se le pasaba la mofa. Kenshin se quedó y se soltó el pelo que antes tenía atado.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de no estar en el campo visual de Kaoru, se puso el Free hands del celular y marcó el numero del de Tomoe.

Kaoru tardó como media hora en regresar y Kenshin ni se inmutó. No era una de las pocas cosas que Kaoru sabía hacer bien el tema de la natación. Ella era muy buena en los deportes tanto los propios del país como los extranjeros. Tenía una particular afición al Kendo, el que se le daba de maravilla y al Judo. Misao, su hermanita, tenía una clara facilidad para la gimnasia, era muy flexible. Y para el ninjutsu, donde años después conoció a su prometido.

Misao... al recordarla, en especial a su suerte al encontrar un chico como Aoshi que la adoraba se sintió mal por Kaoru. 

El estaba siendo el desgraciado cabeza de zanahoria que le había prometido no ser cuando ella, aún con todos sus temores a ser nuevamente engañada empezó a salir con él. Se sintió una basura, había traicionado la confianza de la pequeña y lo seguía haciendo, porque nomás ella se alejó ya estaba llamando a Tomoe. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para jugar con los sentimientos de la gente? Por su afán de proteger a la gente de si mismo no se ataba con nadie. 

Cuando Tomoe empezó la facultad, hace años atrás el la dejó con la mínima insinuación que hizo ella de casamiento o de convivencia.

Cuando Kaoru le había dicho de vivir juntos, cuando él se iba de viaje con el colegio, se encontró con Tomoe y le volvió el pánico.

Y ahora todo este lío... todo por temerle... ¿a que? Aún no se daba cuenta. ¿Acaso, Kenshin Himura, le temía a ser feliz? O peor aún ¿temía a ser feliz y en algún momento dejar de serlo?

No se puede ser tan egoísta, pensaba retándose internamente. Merecía una buena reprimenda. Tal vez, cuando estuviese de nuevo por Kyoto no le vendría mal una visita a su antiguo sensei *** de Kendo, este que no dudaba en ponerlo a correr o hacer trabajos extra cuando hacía algo mal. Si, Hiko tenía poco de pedagogo pero las cosas las aprendía, eso era lo importante, ¿no?

En eso la vio venir, con el pelo largo choreando agua y los pies llenos de arena. La malla, que era de un color azul oscuro contrastaba con la piel blanquecina de la chica. Se había ganado varias miraditas cuando llegaba al lado del pelirrojo y eso a Kenshin le molestó. Iba a pararse a darle un beso y marcar territorio cuando ella con vos seria le dijo. –ni pienses, Himura que te voy a dejar que me beses. No ahora, así que ni siquiera te atrevas-. Él retrocedió y se volvió a sentar.

Cuando ella se hacía una trenza con el pelo aun húmedo el la miraba atentamente, como para no olvidar cada uno de sus rasgos. De seguro iba a ser la última vez que la vería en esas circunstancias así que la disfrutó visualmente todo lo que pudo. Recordaría su pelo largo sobre la piel suave, las manos con los dedos largos que recorrían el mar de cebras negras, los ojos oceánicos, visiblemente enrojecidos que miraban atentos el tejido. 

Después ella se puso bronceador en lo que sería el frente, ya que la parte de atrás ya estaba bien rojita y tenía que quedar los más parejo posible. Le fue fácil quedarse dormida, con los ojos irritados y escuchaba, como ruido de fondo las olas rompiendo a su espalda. Era tan lindo el mar, excepto por las circunstancias.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se quedó dormida, pero cuando se despertó la playa, como ella misma, estaba más tranquila. Kenshin seguía en la misma posición, como estudiándola, sentadito en la manta sobre la arena. El mar había crecido bastante y le ganaba espacio. Antes estaban a unos cuantos metros del rompiente, ahora a unos cuatro, como mucho. 

Notando de cómo el sol había bajado, Kenshin saliendo de su ensimismamiento plegó la sombrilla. Kaoru, a modo de té de las cinco inglés, le pegó un buen sorbo a su botella de "agua". Kenshin estaba bien seguro de que era eso y por eso también la miró tomarla como si no tuviese nada. Al terminar el sorbo largo ella puso cara de asco y el supuso que era porque ahora estaba caliente. 

Ya eran como las seis de la tarde y quedaban pocas personas merodeando por la playa. Algunos se iban más cerca de los acantilados y montaban lo que al anochecer serían trémulos fogones. 

Kaoru se puso una musculosa, para que le tape un poco el abdomen y un pareo, de esos que le había traído su tía de su viaje por Brasil. Tenía un pájaro tropical blanco perla en un fondo azul, haciendo juego con la malla que era de la misma procedencia. La musculosa en cambio era bien blanca, contrastando lo rojo de la piel de Kaoru. La trenza, sin duda estaba un poco tiesa producto del agua salada. Se veía muy parecida a Misao con ese peinado y si las veían así seguro pensaban que eran gemelas. 

Pero a Kaoru le faltaba lo más distintivo de Misao... la mirada llena de alegría.

Ella agarró la manta y la corrió algunos metros más lejos de donde estaban, a un lugar más apartado y solitario. Kenshin la siguió y tomó aire al sentarse. Era inevitable, no?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao estaba como loca dando vueltas en la habitación de su hermana sacando ropa por todos lados. Aoshi la miraba aburrido desde el umbral de la puerta. Al ver el desmadre que se había armado en el piso, cualquiera pensaría que se había metido a robar y buscaban algo de valor. En realidad, lo único que la chica buscaba era la maleta de viaje para poder poner algo de ropa.

Aoshi bostezó otra vez y se aclaró la garganta cuando vio lo cargadita que iba la "muda de ropa" de su novia. Sin duda, en eso se parecía muchísimo a su hermana mayor.

-Misao, nos vamos nada más que a traer a tu hermana, ¿es necesario llevar todo eso?- preguntó mientras desde su ubicación señalaba la maleta de Misao. Había guardado de todo, ropa, fotos, CD de audio, cámaras, montones de papeles y anotadores. Varias cartas y algunos peluches.

Miró enojada a Aoshi, con los ojos chispeantes y le contestó también desde donde estaba, ahora sentada arriba de la maleta que se negaba a cerrarse.

-esto no lo llevo por mi, Aoshi- le dijo mientras tomaba aire.-si Kaoru-chan se peleó con Himura no quiero que vea todas las cosas que el le regaló cuando vuelva. Me las llevo para tirarle cada una de ellas a ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria que no fue capaz de apreciarla.-

Y a eso le siguió un montón de improperios que hablaban de toda la familia de Kenshin. Pensar que hacia unos meses atrás era el hombre perfecto. 

Todo eso hasta que sin querer un día en el que Kenshin no veía a Kaoru por una reunión en el trabajo, fue descubierto con una chica caminando de lo más contento mirando vidrieras. 

Menos mal que estaba el con Misao en ese momento, sino le hubiese arrancado los ojos con las manos a Kenshin en ese instante. 

Si, la chica era efusiva, terriblemente. Gracias a Dios que se habían conocido, él para calmarle la vida y ella para darle movimiento a la suya. 

Aoshi bajo a la planta baja a buscar su mochila. Tenia metidas dos remeras y un pantalón, dos mudas de ropa interior y, escondida y nada más que por las dudas una malla y una toalla. Conociendo a Misao, siempre es conveniente estar preparado.

La vio bajar dando tumbos por la escalera y llegó de casualidad a agarrar la maleta que caía como una piedra con un fuerte, bum bum por los escalones. También se preparó, con el otro brazo para agarrar el otro bulto que caía con la maleta, más tiernito y movedizo.

-siempre sabes lo que voy a hacer, no?- dijo ella desde los brazos del chico alto de ojos azules que la miraba fijo, serio y un poquito enojado. Ella le sacó la lengua divertida y le dio un beso en la boca, fugaz. 

-siempre sé que te metes en líos, Misao, por eso sabía que de seguro ibas a caerte por bajar todo junto- dijo él, dando un suspiro cansado al aire. Soltó la maleta y puso a Misao en el suelo como si fuese de cristal. Agarró unas cosas de la mesa de al lado de la puerta y salió. Ella agarró una mochila en la que de seguro se llevaba su ropa y garabateó un mensaje para su padre diciendo que se iban con Kaoru el fin de semana, que la llame al celular por cualquier inconveniente.

Dejándolo pegado en el mural de la cocina, arriba del teléfono, con su inconfundible "firma" del dibujo de una comadreja se fue cerrando sonoramente la puerta.

Ya en la entrada la esperaba Aoshi con el auto en marcha, cerrando el baúl. 

Cuando ella saltó adentro y el la miró disgustado y ella se rió mucho con su expresión de disgusto.

-vamos, amor, ni siquiera manché el tapizado de tu bebé, no te enojes- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mano grandota de él apoyada en la palanca de cambios. Misao sabía que meterse con el convertible que le había costado tanto comprar a su prolijo novio era meterse en terreno peligroso. Como nota mental procuró que la próxima usaba la puerta, ya que a Aoshi no le gustaba que se meta a los saltos.

Dando una última mirada a su mochila Misao le dijo que estaba todo listo y como una ráfaga se adentraron el la calle, yendo hacía donde Kaoru ahora mismo estaba quedándose dormida.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enishi estaba aburridísimo. Ya no sabía que hacer en esa playa japonesa que esta llena de familias y había poquita juventud. No sabía porque se había ido a la playa del hotel así que después de pasar unas dos o tres horas ahí agarró todas sus cosas y se fue a un lugar más alejado. Después de tanto grito un poco de paz no le iba a hacer mal.

Cuando encendió la moto se repitió a si mismo en voz alta como si estuviera loco.

-si, la próxima la paso en Miami, como todos los benditos años. De ser necesario me llevo a Tomoe con el pelirrojo- y salió con rumbo al final de la playa por la calle costanera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que le decía Kenshin, desde el viaje que hizo una vez, justo cuando ella le había comentado lo de irse a vivir juntos y todas las reuniones que tuvo con Tomoe aún estando con ella. No creía que aquel sujeto que tenía enfrente fuera el mismo Kenshin del que ella estaba enamorada. No _podía_ ser cierto, no después de todas las promesas que el le había hecho, todos los juramentos. 

Le dio otro trago al bebestible de Tae. ¡Por Dios! Pensó, esto sabe peor de lo que recordaba. 

Después de varios traguitos y tragos ya veía medio borroso a Kenshin. Pero podía hablar perfectamente y eso era bueno, ya que la presencia de alcohol en la sangre le daba valor para hablar y decirle todo lo que pensaba a su ahora ex novio.

El seguía hablando y ella notaba las lágrimas que le caían por la cara. Se moría de ganas de decirle que no importaba, que harían borrón y cuenta nueva y lo intentarían de nuevo. Pero el no lloraba por ella, no señor, lloraba porque se sentía en deuda, culpable y no quería hacerla sufrir.

En ningún momento dijo que quería quedarse a su lado.

El le dijo hasta el cansancio que no lo hizo por no quererla.

Ella le dijo hasta el cansancio que no podía creer en su cariño.

-Kenshin- lo llamó con la voz cansada, interrumpiendo otra más de las disculpas que decía el pelirrojo. -yo no tengo porque perdonarte, si? Y tampoco puedo culparte. Yo no fui la mejor en este tiempo y la culpa es mía. Yo debí ser más mujer para ti. No sé... debo haber hecho las cosas muy mal para que me cambiaras y no te animaras a dejarme. Pienso que te daba lastima, Ken, por eso no querías dejarme sola. Claro- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. –te daba pena que Misao ya no estuviera siempre para mi con lo de Aoshi y Tae, que sale con mi primo Katsu tampoco pase mucho tiempo conmigo como antes. Kenshin, no te preocupes por eso, yo voy a estar bien- dijo mientras palmeaba el hombro de él que la miraba incrédulo. No entendía la reacción de Kaoru, ¿acaso estaba loca o borracha? Olió bien a la chica, ni rastros de alcohol, pero si un agradable olor a menta.

Lo que no sabía Kenshin era que uno de los ingredientes secretísimos de la mezcla era un extracto de menta incoloro, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tapar los otros. A veces Tae se asombraba ella misma de su ingenio. En tanto Kenshin le hablaba, ella clavaba más la sombrilla en la arena para que le haga de respaldo.

-Kaoru, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?- le preguntó él, todavía sin podérselo creer.

-si, Kenshin, pero no niego que si no fuera porque no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, te hubieses dado cinco vueltas al mundo, cortesía puño-Kamiya express- dijo y se rió quedo. Kenshin, obviamente palideció. –ahora- dijo calmada –no quiero volver a verte nunca, si? Vete con Tomoe y sé feliz, lo que no pudiste ser antes, ni ahora por estar conmigo- le tiró un anillo –no quiero saber más nada de ti en lo que pueda ser evitado y no quiero pensar en que puedas ser infeliz. Si te negaste a ser feliz conmigo por lo menos sé feliz con ella y haz todo lo que no hayas hecho antes. Aprovecha el tiempo y no me busques más. No te sientas culpable y no te preocupes por mi. No es la primera vez que me pasa, no? Ya sabré como levantarme-

Kaoru pensó en sus últimas palabras. La cabeza le dolía horrores e iba a necesitar una grúa para poder levantarse de su sitio. Se sentía muy flojita pero la cabeza la pesaba como todo el cuerpo y las manos se le movían torpes, agarrando la arena fría entre los dedos.

Ya eran como las siete y media de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

Era el atardecer más triste del mundo para ella. 

Kenshin no se sentía bien con las palabras chocantes de Kaoru. No se esperaba menos, sin duda, pero fue mucho más ligero de lo que pensaba. Pensó, que ella sacaría un mazo de 3 toneladas de la nada como en los dibujos animados y le aplastaría la cabeza de un solo golpe. O una buena toma de Judo o un buen movimiento de Kendo con la sombrilla. Pero nada pasó. Ella seguía sumida mirando el mar con los ojos vidriosos y con la botella bien agarrada mientras el plástico hacía crack crack.

-ahora, vete de mi vista y llévate tus cosas del hotel. Cuando llegue no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de adonde te fuiste. Solo quiero que me quede el recuerdo de lo que fuimos cuando éramos felices- y cuando ella sonrió una lágrima cayó por fin de sus ojos.

Decir que Kenshin estaba destruido era quedarse corto. Lo bueno sería que cuando llegase al hotel ya tendría todo bien empacado, cortesía de Tomoe que tenía el permiso de él para entrar al cuarto y guardar sus cosas.

Él le dijo de llevarla hasta donde estaba Tae, y después de allí se tomaba un taxi pero Kaoru se negó a moverse si quiera un centímetro. Sus ojos no podían despejarse del mar y de las formaciones de nubes que estaban coloreadas por el ocaso. Le pidió a Kenshin que dejara su bolsito cerca de ella, que después se tomaría un taxi hasta el hotel y que no se preocupe, le iba a dar al menos cinco horas para limpiar la habitación de sus pertenencias. El asintió en silencio y se fue hacia el auto.

Cuando ella sintió el motor que se alejaba a lo lejos por fin pudo llorar tranquila y a grito pelado todo lo que se venía guardando.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao llegó al hotel a las corridas junto con Aoshi, que iba cargado con las dos mochilas y la maleta. Cuando llegó a la recepción le indicaron que uno de los ocupantes había subido hacia unos minutos, que por favor esperara en la sala de espera que preguntaban si podían atenderlos.

Aoshi, antes de que la chica de la recepción terminara su speech ya estaba sentado, con las mochilas en su regazo y la maleta en el piso. Vio como una mujer de estatura media y el pelo largo negro pasaba rápido con una maleta chica y una cartera en dirección a la puerta. La miró extrañado porque tenía el maquillaje algo corrido y se detuvo frente a un auto que le resultaba familiar. Cuando recordó de quien era sus ojos se abrieron como platitos y quiso llamar la atención de Misao, pero era tarde, un grito proveniente de ella lo hizo llamar la atención.

-A TI ERA EL QUE YO ESTABA BUSCANDO!!!!- 

Aoshi se volteó y vio a Misao apuntando a Kenshin con el índice de forma acusadora. Kenshin se veía mareado, con el bolso medio arrastrado, medio colgado y una mochila que parecía que iba a explotar. Misao estaba a grito pelado llamando la atención de todo el mundo y Kenshin se ponía del mismo color que su pelo de la vergüenza. Aoshi se levanto rapidísimo y le tapo la boca a la más petisa, agarrándola con un brazo de la cintura desde atrás y diciendo –ya basta Misao!-

Guaus, de haber sabido la efectividad de la voz de Shinomori cualquiera habría pensado que eran dos hermanos. Misao, aún con la mirada fiera se cayó la boca y se paró derecha, golpeando nerviosa con el píe en el piso con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, notablemente molesta.

-no lo defiendas, Aoshi- dijo brava. –y si estás de su lado...-

-no estoy de su lado- dijo cortando la frase de ella, sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Kenshin. –solo espero que te calmes un poco porque así no llegamos a ningún lado, no, Himura?-

Kenshin ladeo la cabeza apenado y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en Tomoe que lo esperaba al lado del auto. No podían haber llegado en peor momento. Miró a Misao y asintió y les explicó, sin darle lugar a intromisiones –lo único que les voy a decir a los dos es que lo lamento muchísimo, yo no quise lastimar a Kaoru. Hemos terminado porque fui un idiota y me equivoqué con ella. No espero que me perdonen así que lo único que les pido es que cuiden de ella y no la dejen que esté con otro desgraciado como yo, si?-

Estaba por irse pero Misao lo agarró fuerte del brazo. Le dio una cachetada que lo sacó de balance. En la puerta Tomoe se tapó la boca y se acercó un poco más a la entrada.

-por supuesto que no voy a perdonarte- le dijo. Aoshi, a su espalda asintió las palabras de su novia. –eso es tema de mi hermana y no mío. Perdonar perdona Dios y no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas, o que te importen nuestras opiniones. Yo no puedo creer que seas el mismo con el que salíamos todos a divertirnos y adorabas a mi hermana. No te reconozco. Espero que seas feliz ahora y que no vuelvas a buscarla porque te va a pesar, Himura. No quiero que te acerques más de lo estrictamente necesario e indispensable a Kaoru, o sea, nunca. Nos entendemos?- Kenshin asintió, después de todo no le quedaba otra. Miró fugazmente a Aoshi que estaba furioso y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

Cuando estaba afuera, al lado de Tomoe, notó que alguien se acercaba. El novio de Misao llevaba una maleta bastante llena y sin pedir permiso ni nada le agarró las llaves del auto. Abrió el baúl, que estaba vacío, y con la maleta abierta le tiró todo el contenido adentro. Lo cerró fuerte y le dio de nuevo las llaves a Kenshin que lo miraba perplejo.

-yo le regalé esta maleta a Kaoru con el tema de su beca en América. Ni loco dejaba que te la quedes- y con esto se fue de nuevo para adentro. Tomoe se sentía fatal y el le sonrió desde su cara triste, diciendo –todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enishi, que ahora tenía la panza llena después de haber comido unos okonomiyaki**** en el camino y haberse tomado unos ricos licuados llegó ya bien entrada la noche a donde quería llegar. Estaba bien alejado de todo y un parador solitario era lo único que se veía. Dejando la moto debidamente encadenada y con la alarma bajó poniéndose un sweter de hilo que lo protegía un poco de la brisa fría del mar. Era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para pasar el rato pensando en todo lo que pasaba y tal vez sería lo único lindo que había rescatado de estas vacaciones.

A medida que se adentraba en la playa veía varios fogones con gente que disfrutaba de la playa, acompañado de guitarras o equipos de audio.

Se alegró en ver que si había gente joven y estaba a punto de encaminarse hacía uno de ellos cuando tropezó con algo.

Un bolso.

Diciendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra agarró en condenado bolso y buscó a su dueño. Solo veía una sombrilla tirada y una manta. Notó que algo se movía cerquita, que aparentaba ser una persona. Se acercó con cuidado y pudo notar dos cosas.

Primero, que la persona era una mujer, que aparentemente estaba en esa posición fetal porque se moría de frío.

Segundo, que estaba borracha y lloraba como loca.

Con una fuerte congoja en el corazón se acercó, llamándola. De respuesta recibió un botellazo en la cabeza. Por suerte estaba vacía y olió el contenido. Parecía enjuague bucal con ese olor pero... pasó su dedo por el pico y lo saboreo. Dios... eso, que era poquito estaba bastante fuerte.

Un sollozo acompañado de un quien es lo sacó de su peritaje.

-acaso estás loca tomándote todo eso?- contestó el asombrado. Había leído que las mujeres tenían muy poca resistencia al alcohol así que la chica esta estaría bastante descompuesta en pocas horas. 

-¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo ella, con aires de orgullo. -yo me tomé todo solita porque en las reglas dice que es correcto, ne? Así que no tienes porque juzgarme, tipo extraño-

Enishi sonrió con el último calificativo. ¿Tipo extraño? Ella era la extraña estando borracha a las ocho de la noche cuando todo el mundo al menos ya había cenado.

-¿estás sola?- le dijo él acercándose más, ahora en cuclillas. Ella se removió de su posición y se sentó. El no pudo apartar los ojos de su cara.

Se veía bastante mal trecha, con los ojos hinchados y todavía llorosos, toda roja por el sol. Tenía unas curiosas marcas blanquecinas alrededor de los ojos, de lo que supuso que serían anteojos. Sus ojos eran hermosos, por lo que veía, una mezcla, al igual que su enredado pelo de negro y azul noche. Vio que el labio inferior le tiritaba y sacó de su bolso una manta y se la puso encima. Ella lo miró desconfiada y le dijo –eh, tipo extraño, no te aproveches porque él me haya dejado así, yo sé como defenderme, solo que ahora estoy un poquito indispuesta-

-ahhh, si, puedo notarlo- dijo él burlón. Ella se rió un poquito y luego se puso seria de nuevo.

-eres simpático tipo extraño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Enishi- contestó él, ahora sentado frente a ella. La chica sonrió y le tendió la mano llena de arena. Riéndose se la limpió en la ropa y se la volvió a estirar.- yo soy Kaoru, un gusto.- él le estrechó la mano. Por lo visto, la chica era confiada, con un nombre y ya estaba todo dicho. Ella le pregunt

-¿y que haces por aquí? No es que deberías estar comiendo?-

-no, yo ya comí algo por el camino- contestó él. Le agradaba la voz de la chica, era calmada y dulce. 

-Enishi, puedo contarte algo? Dicen que es bueno hablar con extraños y contarle nuestros problemas, porque lo ven de forma más objetiva-

-si, no hay problema. Pero yo además de ser un desconocido soy demasiado extraño entre el resto, jajaja. Tal vez te vendría mejor otro desconocido...-

-nahh- contestó ella, moviendo la mano de arriba para abajo a centímetros de la cara de Enishi. –yo creo que estás bien-

-bueno- dijo él poniéndose más cómodo –entonces, dispara. Me gustará mucho escucharte- dijo sonriendo.

Kaoru tomó una fuerte bocanada del aire marino y se sintió un poquito más despejada. Aun así la cabeza le dolía muchísimo.

-bueno, te cuento entonces. Primero que nada quiero decirte que hoy corroboré mis sospechas y si... mi novio me engañaba. Era con una novia suya desde hacía mucho que no veía y con la que se había cortado la relación.

Sabes donde lo conocí? Te reirás. En una clase de cocina. El estaba trabajando de ayudante en su último día y yo era nuevita. Me había anotado porque cocino muy mal y mi hermana menor se la pasaba criticándome. Entonces me anoté y de verlo nomás me gustó muchísimo. El es de la gente que no pasa desapercibida, como tu, pero el no es tan alto ni tiene el pelo claro. Después de esa clase yo me quedé a ayudarlo a limpiar el lío que había hecho en la cocina. El es un chico muy amable, sabes?

No sé exactamente como describir la forma en la que me enamoré de él. Porque después de esa clase de cocina el siempre andaba por ahí para verme y yo encantada de la vida. De a poquito yo lo conocí más y el a mi. Fue muy lindo cuando me dijo que me iba a ayudar a superar mi desconfianza con los chicos cuando yo le dije que no salía con nadie porque anteriormente me habían engañado. Quien lo diría, no?

Yo estaba en la mitad de mi penúltimo año de Economía cuando empezamos a salir. Estabamos de fiesta con mis amigos porque habíamos aprobado unos exámenes muy difíciles y largos. El me repitió hasta el cansancio esa noche que me amaba y me haría feliz y yo estaba volando de la alegría en saber que era correspondida. Cuando conoció a mi familia fue un poco complicado. Mi padre pensaba que era muy grande para mi, ya que me lleva más de ocho años pero con el tiempo lo aceptó, como mi primo Katsu que es como un hermano para mi. Por cierto, el era amigo de mi novio que me engañó primero y bueno... te imaginarás lo mal que se puso cuando le dije que su amigo me había sido infiel. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.-

Enishi estaba absorto en las palabras de la chica y asentía en silencio con la cabeza a sus palabras. Había muchas coincidencias, no? Se parecía bastante a su propia historia que se desarrollo en América, a varios kilómetros de distancia de Japón. La chica que lo había engañado, Magdaria, causó una herida muy grande en su corazón y más que nada aceptó ir a Japón de vacaciones para despejarse. Y para enterarse quien era el condenado que tenía así de nerviosa a su hermana mayor.

Hay veces, que el mundo entero parece un pañuelo. Para algunas cosas demasiado grande, y para otras, demasiado pequeño.

Le llamaba la atención lo desenvuelta que era con él y le gustó eso. Pero tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte de pena por ella, porque a simple vista se veía muy vulnerable aunque cuando le hablaba su voz se tornaba muy firme y decidida. Tenía un brillo en la mirada muy especial y cuando hablaba trataba de no mirarla fijo porque su mirada intimidaba, se notaba que era una chica decidida.

Entonces, ¿por qué esta chica tan buena estaba así?

Kaoru, después de un ratito de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Él se preocupó y la agarró de un hombro mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Ella lo miró y Enishi no supo para donde ir, se sentía mal al verla llena de lágrimas.

-estaba recordando- empezó. –y fue todo tan lindo hasta hace unos meses, antes de que se fuera de viaje. No volvió a ser el mismo después de eso. Se portaba distante y no me contaba de sus cosas. Apenas si me llamaba cuando no nos veíamos y era muy raro cuando estabamos juntos. No me decía casi nunca que me quería, salvo cuando se lo preguntaba y tenía la impresión de que estaba conmigo por inercia. O por lástima, nunca lo sabré. Pero... ¿porqué no me dejó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era yo la que tenía que estar con el?- empezó a llorar más fuerte y Enishi se dejó llevar. No era una persona de las que saben que hacer en esta clase de situaciones e hizo lo que le pareció mejor. La abrazó bien fuerte, sin que le importe mucho que ella le moje todo el sweter. Podía sentir como ella se movía en sus brazos, por los pequeños espasmos del llanto y se sentía mal al escucharla decir continuamente "porque". 

Definitivamente nunca entendería a los infieles.

Sintió que ella se tranquilizaba un poco cuando el le empezó a acariciar la espalda y le decía que no valía la pena ponerse así por alguien que no te quiere. Ella también lo abrazó, porque se sentía acompañada y la sensación de soporte en esta clase de casos es muy importante.

-sabes una cosa, Enishi? Seguro que si tu novia me ve aprovechándome de ti me mata, jeje. Yo no quiero ser igual que Kenshin así que mejor me corro un poquito...-

-DIJISTE KENSHIN!!- gritó él, separándose. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los anteojos se le deslizaron del puente por la impresión. Kaoru cerró uno de sus ojos en señal de disgusto, después de todo no entendía que bicho le había picado como para tener una reacción así. Cuando Enishi entendió que se le había pasado un poco la mano pidió disculpas y Kaoru le dijo que Kenshin era su ex novio, el que la había engañado en su cara sin ningún reparo. Enishi se sentía como cayendo por un pozo, sin saber bien donde iba a terminar cayendo. Salió de su letargo cuando una mano le pasó por enfrente y se despertó, pestañando repetidas veces.

-hey, te estoy hablando- le dijo ella molesta, con el ceño fruncido. El al verla así, tenuemente iluminada por la luna en cuarto creciente se sonrió. Se veía bonita y adorable con esa cara de enojo. Sin duda el pelirrojo debía estar bien calado por su hermana como para dejar a la preciosa Kaoru.

-lo que pasa es que yo tenía un vecino aquí en Japón que se llama Kenshin y bueno, me sorprendí- mintió él. No tenía cara para decirle que el Kenshin del que hablaban era nada menos que su cuñado.

-hay, discúlpame, es que estoy muy a la defensiva con el asunto. Sabes, Enishi... quisiera saber algo tuyo, ¿me cuentas? Mientras, ¿me puedo apoyar en tu brazo? No me siento muy bien- él la miro preocupado y le tocó la frente por si tenía temperatura. Podía llegar a ser, después de todo se había quemado bastante y ahora hacía mucho frío como para andar tan flojito de ropa. No había signos de fiebre pero se notaba que tenía frío, así que le puso la otra manta arriba. Kaoru agradeció con una sonrisa y ahora los dos estaban sentaditos en la arena mirando hacia el mar, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él.

Como recordando algo Enishi agarró su bolso y sacó unos dulces que le había dado Tomoe para comer en la playa. Se los dio a Kaoru y ella los aceptó de buen grado. Cuando la vio comer tranquila, ya sin estar sollozando empezó a hablar.

-ok, sabes que yo vivo desde los 13 en América? Mis padres se separaron a cuatro días de mi cumpleaños numero trece y a partir de ese momento yo me fui a vivir a Estados Unidos- Kaoru no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. -Jah, lo sé. Pero yo no soy de esos que porque viven en Estados Unidos son pro yankee. No es mi estilo. U.S.A. es un buen lugar para vivir y trabajar, muy estable pero no tan tranquilo como Japón. Lo bueno de eso es que yo sé hablar fluidamente tanto en inglés como en japonés y eso es bueno, me puedo dar a entender bien en los dos países. Regreso en una semana para allá, vine por las vacaciones del trabajo.-

-¿y en que trabajas?-

-trabajo en una empresa de micro electrónica y productos de alta tecnología. Somos una filial japonesa en U.S.A. Es de la marca de una ya conocida consola de video juegos. Te gusta CAPCOM? Bueno, yo pruebo todos sus juegos en mis ratos libres. Mi peinado se lo debo al personaje que mas me gustó de los juegos nuevos de la Play Station II.

Estoy en la parte contable de la empresa ya que los negocios se me dieron bien desde el principio. Me dijiste que estudiabas Economía? Bueno, yo terminé el año anterior.-

-usoooo!!*(Aclaraciones al final)- dijo atónita Kaoru. Guaus, el mundo realmente es un lugar muy chiquito. –ya me parecía que esa cabeza blanca la tenía de algún lugar.... así que Dante Sparda, no? Yo lo adoro, es tan lindo...-

-jajaja, mi novia anterior se hacía llamar "Trish", por la chica del uno. Pero a mi no me gustan las rubias (explicaciones abajooo), prefiero mucho más las de mis tierras, las japonesas. Supongo que por eso ella, mi ex me llamaba tanto la atención.

Ella, que se llama Magdaria Amakusa y es una nikkei, o sea, hija de japoneses. Como eran de familia católica le pusieron ese nombre. Su nombre japonés es muy lindo y yo casi siempre la llamaba por el.-

-y era…?-

-Sayo. Como te decía, yo estaba con ella. La familia de Sayo estaba contenta de que haya conocido a un hijo de japoneses de la cantidad de chicos que había en Estados Unidos y estaban muy bien conmigo. Yo la quería mucho a ella y supongo que ella también a mi. Cuando nos conocimos ella estaba estudiando para ser contadora y como teníamos materias en común estudiábamos mucho juntos. La conocí por una amiga en común que yo conocía desde chico. Sayo es una chica muy despierta y amable, cualquiera se siente bien a su lado. Yo no pude evitar caer en ella.

Empezamos a salir en año nuevo cuando ella volvió de un viaje a Japón que hizo para visitar a su familia de acá. Vino triste por extrañarme y yo no cabía en mi mismo por lo contento que estaba. Su hermano Shogo se volvió amigo mío después, a pesar de que a su hermana menor la protegía como a una reina. Es un tipo muy bueno, me gustaría que lo conocieras.

El problema de esa familia era que eran muy tradicionales, aún creen en eso de andar comprometiendo gente. Como te imaginarás, ella tenía a alguien en Japón.

Fue una sorpresa demasiado grande para mi, porque justo pasó en el año en que mi madre murió. Yo volvía de la facultad bastante cansado porque me había quedado hasta tarde en el trabajo y habíamos tenido justo ese día análisis matemático. Estaba molido y cuando salíamos en lo único que pensaba era en que íbamos a tener tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

Para ese entonces ella había cambiado de carrera y estudiaba teología. Es una extraña fanática religiosa. El asunto es que lo que vi a la salida fue un baldazo de agua fría, sabes... ella estaba abrazada con un tipo que yo no tenía idea quien era. Era petiso y de pelo oscuro, un japonecito recién bajado del avión. Tenía todavía los bolsos alrededor. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, para pelearme. Me acerqué como si fuéramos compañeros y la saludé. Fue la última vez que lo hice.

Al otro día hablé con Shogo y me dijo quien era el tipo. Se llama Soujiro Seta y era su prometido desde siempre. Me dijo que cuando ella se iba a Japón era para verlo y yo me sorprendí de lo idiota que había sido en no percatarme. Me sentí terrible, después de todo yo había confiado plenamente en ella y no fue capaz de decirme la verdad cuando era lo mínimo que me merecía. No quise verla nunca más, después de todo, ya no había nada de que hablar, nada que salvar. Y bueno... no salgo con nadie desde entonces. No quiero saber de otra vez que me hagan lo mismo. Y sé que no tiene porque volver a pasarme pero uno la posibilidad no la descarta. Además, ¿quién me saca la paranoia?.-

-te entiendo- dijo ella sonriendo mientras le apretaba la mano. Sentía como de repente la actitud de su acompañante había cambiado, se había puesto mucho más vulnerable. Se le encogió el corazón al ver como tenían tantas cosas en común y se habían encontrado de casualidad. Era gracioso ver como el destino te envuelve y te puede juntar con la persona menos pensada en el momento indicado. El le agradeció el gesto en silencio y terminó el relato. –después de eso, con la cabeza únicamente enfocada en mi carrera y mi trabajo salí adelante. Siempre que pude evité el amor. No quería volver a arriesgarme por nada del mundo. Me vine varias veces a Japón a ver a mi hermana pero ella estaba peor que yo, amando a un tipo que hacía años del cual se había separado así que me fui para no fastidiar. Me enfrenté a todo mi dolor y salí victorioso. Tal vez en algún momento se me cruce alguien en el que pueda confiar nuevamente. Y me gustaría que sea como las chicas japonecitas que a mi me gustan, con el cabello oscuro y mirada profunda. Tal vez no me tenga que ir de aquí después de todo. O llevarme alguna conmigo. Alguna que soporte tener a un loco como yo al lado. Eso sería fantástico-

-oye- digo Kaoru, que estaba bastante sonrojada. –yo tengo que ir a Estados Unidos a terminar mis estudios. Me he ganado una beca en Economía, para hacer allí mis últimas materias, en Hardvare. Pero bueno, pese a que sé bien el inglés se me hace difícil, por el tema de la pronunciación y la gramática. El verano termina la semana que viene, no? Yo me voy en dos semanas. Tal vez...-

-nos podríamos ir juntos. Eso estaría bien.- Enishi sonrió desde el fondo del corazón.

-hey, tipo extraño- contestó ella divertida. –yo casi no te conozco! No puedo irme contigo porque si! Jajaja-

-bueno, yo tampoco y ya me ofrezco de guía allá. Vamos, te la pasarás muy bien, sino me puedes golpear cuantas veces quieras, si?- Kaoru lo miró seria y le dijo. –Pero yo sé Judo-. Enishi se puso una mano en la barbilla y se la rascaba, pensando.

-ok, ok, entonces no tendré otra alternativa que portarme bien, si? Soy todo un caballero así que no tendrás que hacerte problema. Es más, hasta si eres buena chica puedo conseguirte un trabajo junto conmigo, pero todo depende de tus estudios. Te arriesgas, Kaoru?- le dijo con la mano extendida.

Kaoru pensó en un montón de cosas juntas. No quería dejar Japón, por eso no sabía si ir a Estados Unidos ella solita. Pero ahora tenía alguien que la iba a ayudar. Alguien que la entendía y que si en algún futuro pasaba algo entre ellos no la iba a defraudar. Le apretó fuerte la mano al chico precioso que tenía enfrente y le dijo que aceptaba el reto. 

Se quedaron un ratito más así, tranquilos mirando el horizonte y hablando de ellos mismos para conocerse mejor. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que vieron como clareaba el cielo. Kaoru se estremeció, se habían quedado así por horas y no había dormido nada, se quedó hablando hasta el amanecer. Hizo un ademán como para levantarse y él la detuvo, quería que vea como el sol se levantaba sobre el mar, dando un espectáculo natural imponente.

No era la primera vez que Kaoru veía un amanecer pero se quedó impactada. Ahora veía perfectamente a Enishi y le daba vergüenza. Era mucho más apuesto de lo que parecía de noche con la tenue luz de la luna. Tenía unos envidiables ojos turquezas y era bastante fornido y grandote. Y ella de seguro que se veía fatal con la trenza maltrecha y los ojos hinchados. Tanteo al suelo buscando los anteojos y descubrió que los tenía el en la mano. 

-cuando los agarraste?- preguntó asombrada.

-cuando me di cuenta que los buscabas y noté que estaban al lado mio- el volteó para verla pero ella se tapó la cara.

-no! No me veas así, de seguro que estoy horrible- el se rió sonoramente haciéndola poner roja.

-te tendría que pasar un tren por arriba para que te pongas horrible, Kaoru. A ver, déjame ver esos ojos tuyos que se veían muy prometedores- el le corrió las manos despacio y la vio mejor con la luz suave del amanecer. 

Era muy bonita y si, sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Ella no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sino que miraba hacia un costado con la cara también volteada. El sonrió complacido, sus ojos eran lo más lindo que había visto, parecían el cielo nocturno... o lo profundo del mar. Dos grandes zafiros que adornaban la carita sonrojada de la chica que tenía enfrente. Suspiró muy grande y profundo y le dijo. –eres hermosa, Kaoru. Ese Kenshin tuvo que estar loco para engañarte- ella sonrió y el se levantó. La ayudó a levantarse y se sacaron un poco la arena de la ropa.

Enishi le dijo que tenía la moto en la calle y que la llevaría. Le dio el sweter que tenia puesto porque sabía que se iba a morir de frío con la brisa y ella, que en un principio se negó terminó aceptando. Cuando él se subió en la moto se le cayó el celular y Kaoru lo agarró. Se quedó helada mirando el visor. Si su vista cansada no lo engañaba a esa altura de la mañana, en lindas letras multicolores decía clarito "Enishi Yukishiro".

El aludido, que estaba preocupadísimo por los efectos del rocío en el motor ni se había dado cuenta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoe había puesto uno de los cds que estaban en la guantera para Kenshin no se durmiera en el viaje mientras manejaba. Aunque de verdad no fueran necesarios. 

El pelirrojo había hablado poco y nada en el viaje pero a ella no le molestaba el silencio, después de todo era comprensible. 

La mejor respuesta, dicen, que en algunos casos es el silencio. Y parecía que esta era una de ellas.

De vez en cuando lo veía enojarse y golpear el volante. En otras, soltaba unas lágrimas solitarias.

A pocos kilómetros de llegar a Tokyo se orilló en la carretera sorprendiéndola en el momento en que se quedaba dormida. Se incorporó rápido y lo llamó media dormida preguntando que pasaba. Se sorprendió más con lo que pasó.

Le dio un soberbio beso en la boca que le sacó la respiración y se separó pidiéndole disculpas por todo, que era un idiota que no sabía manejar sus cosas. Le dijo también que ahora, con la cabeza ya limpia de sentimientos de culpabilidad (bah, no mas de los usuales) quería ser feliz con ella, porque lo merecían y porque el quería que fuese así. 

Tomoe lo abrazó por el cuello y lo llenó de besos, se sentía tan contenta. Kenshin volvió a encender el motor y se fueron, ahora ambos sonriendo, a lo que sería empezar de nuevo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi estaba dormitando en uno de los sillones del hotel. Pese a que tenían una habitación, Misao se negaba a subir hasta que no llegue su hermana mayor que no daba señales de vida. La habían buscado apenas se había ido Kenshin pero no la encontraron por ningún lado. Ya cuando no les dieron más las piernas para recorrer lugares se quedaron en el hall del hotel. Ella estaba tapada con una mantita y el la tenía abrazada por los hombros en una actitud protectora. Cuando sintió los rayos del sol en los parpados los abrió pesadamente. Revisó la hora en su reloj, que le decía que eran las seis de la mañana. Y de Kaoru ni noticias. Volvió a intentar con el celular, que ya no tenía capacidad para dejar mensajes ni de texto ni de voz. En una hora despertaría a Misao que llamaba en sueños a su onee-chan para que coma algo, ya que habían salido sin cenar y tenían los dos tal nudo en la garganta que no pudieron tragar bocado alguno.

Tenía que ir con urgencia a baño así que sacó con cuidado su brazo y la apoyó suavecito en el sillón. Subió despacito las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Cuando salió del baño se apoyó un segundo en la ventana de arriba para ver mejor el panorama playero que le extendía por varios kilómetros. Pensó en lo lindo que sería para Misao venir tranquilos los dos, en otras circunstancias. Ya tendría tiempo de planear sus próximas vacaciones, cuando de una vez a su noviecita se le metieran en la cabeza todas las reglas del béisbol, que era el examen para el cual se estaban preparando.

En eso vio una moto solitaria camino al hotel con dos personas. Una no tenía idea quien era pero la otra era muy familiar.... ¿acaso era... Kaoru?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enishi sabía que esta muerto. Esta bien, él no tenía la culpa de haber olvidado la sutileza de decir su apellido por el asunto de que no lo encontraba tan necesario. Feh, pero en Japón no es lo mismo, no?

Y menos cuando tu hermana mayor es la persona más odiada del momento.

Kaoru todavía estaba en shock. Además de haberse enterado de que eran las 5:15 de la mañana se había enterado de que el chico celoso hermano de Tomoe del que hablaba a veces Kenshin era el mismo tipo extraño con el que había hablado toda la noche. Cuando cayó en cuenta se puso muy nerviosa, después de todo, había hablado pestes de su hermana mayor y Kenshin le había dicho que la adoraba. Ahhh, que problema... 

A Enishi le temblaba el pulso y no sabía que decir, solo se temía lo peor.

-Kaoru, yo... yo...-

-sabias quien era yo?- le dijo ella aún mirando el aparatito.

-no, ni siquiera cuando me dijiste tu nombre. Tú tampoco me dijiste tu apellido, yo solo te conocía por Kamiya. Escucha, yo...-

Kaoru se echó una buena carcajada. Era todo tan extraño, tan confuso. Pero divertido. Hay veces que el destino se regocija jugándonos bromas y esta era de las mejores que le habían gastado. Se rió un rato largo y él no sabía que pensar. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y empeorarla, como pasaba casi siempre. Ella se calmó, corriéndose algunas lagrimas de los ojos.

-prométeme que nunca me presentaras a tu cuñado, de acuerdo?- le dijo mientras le tiraba el celular y el lo agarraba a duras penas. De seguro que si se lo contaba a alguien no se la creía. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, visiblemente más relajado y la subió arriba de la moto increíble que tenía. La Kawasaki rugió en la playa y salió bastante más lento de lo que parecía que iba a salir. Era conciente de que ella tendría una resaca feísima además de poco abrigo. Como cosa extra, no tenía apuro, no?

En un momento pararon en un semáforo y ella le dijo. –fue una suerte que se cruzaran nuestros caminos, no lo crees?- y el asintió con una pequeña acelerada que hizo que ella se agarrara más fuerte.

En mucho más tiempo que el estipulado llegaron al hotel y un tipo alto de pelo oscuro esperaba en la puerta. Cuando se detuvieron el se acercó a la moto, bastante sorprendido.

-Kaoru Kamiya, ¿se puede saber por todos los demonios donde estuviste en todo este tiempo? Casi nos matas del susto!- le gritó Aoshi, bien seguro que había despertado a Misao con el alboroto. Kaoru abrió sus ojos como dos platos al verlo, ya que no se lo esperaba, en tanto Enishi no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero el tipo le resultaba familiar.

-¿Shinomori?- dijo inseguro y entonces Aoshi lo miro mejor. Y más fijo.

-por Dios, Enishi ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Resultó ser que de chicos este dúo eran vecinos y compañeros de la primaria. Las hermanitas estaban muy sorprendidas con la reacción de Aoshi que siempre se mostraba muy seriecito. Ahora hasta se reía y hacia chistes. Guaus, los cambios que hace la amistad...

Se quedaron el resto de la semana en la playa y Misao encontró la ocasión perfecta para comprarse un montón de ropa (y usar la de Kaoru que más le gustaba). Aoshi y Enishi en tanto se actualizaban recuperando el tiempo en el que no se veían. 

A la vuelta el equipaje fue en el auto de Aoshi y Kaoru, que se compró una buena campera rompe viento, fue en la moto de Enishi. Era gloriosa la sensación una vez que le agarrabas el gustito y ahora por cualquier excusa quería que la lleve a todos lados con el bólido naranja y blanco.

En esas semanas conoció mucho al chico Yukishiro y comprobó el montón de cosas que tenían en común.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era: que sea celoso y que no dude en demostrarlo. Era un tipo posesivo y se notaba a la legua, además de con un carácter fuerte. Pero muy flojito sentimentalmente. Y como ella, se irritaba con facilidad.

El también la conoció bastante. Se había aprendido varias de sus manías, sus arranques y locuras. Era una chica educada y con gustos finos. Era algo explosiva e histérica pero no era nada que el no fuera. 

El, apenas llego llamó a su agente de viajes y pidió en el mismo vuelo que Kaoru. Fue algo medio chocante para en señor Koshijiro Kamiya separarse así de repente de su nenita pero la entendió y la apoyó en su decisión. Conoció a Enishi y le cayó bien, porque era un tipo divertido y atento con Kaoru y parecía respetarla bastante. Confiaba en el criterio de su hija mayor y sabía que ella tomaría las mejores decisiones, además de que tenía derecho en culminar su carrera profesional. Y el chico este, Yukishiro... se mostraba con intenciones muy buenas con Kaoru, la comprendía y cuando no podía se esforzaba en hacerlo. La acompañaba y eso era lo que más necesitaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir fue doloroso. Misao y Kaoru eran muy unidas y su papá se sentía muy mal, después de todo el adoraba a su bebota. Sabía que iba a ser difícil en el principio pero al menos contaba con Enishi como refuerzo y eso lo dejaba un poquito más tranquilo.

Kaoru a duras penas se quería separar de Misao y estaban haciendo la última llamada, en tanto Aoshi le daba las últimas "instrucciones" de cómo tratar a su cuñada. Kaoru se fijó en Enishi sin pensarlo. Pobre, por culpa de ella su hermana mayor no iba a despedirlo y se puso en su lugar, de cómo hubiese sido irse de Japón sin ver a su familia. Se sintió culpable pero Enishi le sonrió y la agarró del brazo media llevándosela a la rastra, para irse ya en el vuelo que los llevaría a América.

Mientras entregaban los pasajes Misao le sacaba fotos a su hermana, como recuerdos, y Aoshi agitaba su mano en modo de despedida. Koshijiro miraba a Kaoru con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, después de todo, hay que tener coraje para dejar atrás a los seres más queridos para consagrarse en el futuro profesional.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoe miraba a su hermano menor mientras abordaba el avión con la que ella suponía su futura cuñada. Kenshin los miraba con cariño, porque ya a estas alturas descubrió que lo que tenía con Kaoru era una profunda ternura y que tal vez nunca hubiesen funcionado como pareja. En cambio con Tomoe era tan fácil como la tabla del uno. Ella se secaba las lágrimas de emoción que le corrían al ver a su hermano tan crecido, con un futuro tan prometedor y ahora, de tan buen corazón. Sin duda era un hombre fantástico y esperaba que la distancia haga que viejos rencores queden saldados y conocer a la maravillosa mujer que ella creía que sería su cuñadita.

-Kenshin- lo llamó suavecito. -¿tu crees que serán felices?- preguntó como casi una mamá que ve a sus hijos ya mayores recorrer sus propios senderos.

-claro, ellos lo serán, ¿y sabes que? Nosotros también, porque pese a que hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo las cosas que pasamos lo hicimos por lo que creímos correcto. Fue una suerte que Kaoru se haya cruzado con tu hermano esa vez, ella se merece un hombre que la haga feliz como solo él puede hacerlo-

-yare, yare**, Kenshin… ya la estás casando con el insufrible de Enishi… jajaja- decía divertida, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y salían juntos del aeropuerto tratando de no ser visto por los allegados a Kaoru, y a seguir sus propios caminos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hay veces que decimos que el destino nos pone piedras en el camino. Nos hace sufrir antes de llegar a ser felices y esas pruebas, más que nada, son enseñanzas para poder alcanzar la dicha. 

Dicen que sin dolor no hay gloria y esa frase implica muchas cosas.

Llegar a alcanzar la felicidad, a disfrutarla no siempre es una brecha recta y llana, como un jardín de rosas, sino que zigzaguea, nos confunde y nos hace tomar decisiones difíciles. Nos chocamos varias veces con la misma pared y caemos con la misma piedra, pero todos esos "golpes" nos dejan marcas en el alma y en el corazón que nos hacen más sabios y nos enseñan como vivir.

La vida es hermosa y no es necesario saber vivirla en las primeras experiencias sino que todo se mejora con la experiencia.

Nuestros protagonistas pasaron por experiencias que los marcaron de forma profunda, sin embargo, buscaron la luz al final del camino, entre las adversidades para encontrar un futuro mejor.

La felicidad no es una ruta de un único sentido, sino que tiene varias opciones. Y hay veces, como esta, en que el destino quiso que dos personas caminen juntas por el mismo sendero, ayudándose para encontrar la dicha. 

Es maravilloso como el amor y la compresión hacen que se cree un cruce de caminos y se comparta la felicidad.

¿FIN?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N. de A.: bueno, no me lo van a creer pero en realidad ya lo había terminado. Me había quedado un poco mejor desarrollada la parte del final pero ¡PLOP! Se colgó la máquina y me faltaba todo el final. Y ya estaba tan enojada que ni ganas de seguir tenía. Ya le iba a encomendar la tarea de darle un cierre a alguien que no esté tan encabronado como yo. Todavía me dura la chinche T.T. En fin… espero que les haya gustado.

Yo no pienso hacer una continuación, porque no se me ocurre que ponerle. Y si, Enishi trabaja en Sony. Sé que parece que las cosas se dan muy pero muy rápido pero es todo pura casualidad, lo juro. Es ahí donde entra en juego la fortuna, destino. Creo que a pesar de haber sido escrito tantas veces (porque, amiguines, mi máquina se cayó SEIS veces) se merecía el desenlace. ¿Por qué? Por ser una cabrona que se niega a terminar .. por cierto, convoco una huelga contra mi propio destino que se ensañó con mis historias y siempre paso muchas penurias antes de terminarlas.

Bueno, en serio, espero que les haya gustado y los comentarios serán contestados en "Dejavú" así que no quedan colgados. 

Aclaraciones: (si, a ese montón de pavadas que puse arriba ;)

*"Florcita"="koishii": bueno, esto es así, a ver si me explico. "Florcita" en japonés se dice "ko hana". Me pareció un buen apodo a Tomoe por esa cosa de que ella siempre tenía perfume a white plums (ciruelo blanco?) y bueno… eso… ufff, no me maten por delirar. En cambio, "Koishii" bien puede ser una forma afectuosa de referirse a alguien, también quiere decir "piedrita". Todo es una cuestión de Kanjis. Verán, ko= pequeño; ishi=piedra. It's that clear?

**moshi, moshi: Jah! El conocido "hola, hola" o "aló, aló" con el que se atiende el teléfono en japonés.

***sensei: es la forma en japonés de decir "maestro" o "profesor". Ah! También a los médicos se les dice así.

****okonomiyaki: los que han visto Ranma1/2 saben de lo que hablo. Si, Ukyo ya dio catedra. Los que no les cuento. Son una especie de tortitas, un poco más grandecitas que los panqueques que se hacen en la plancha. Se rellenan con lo que más te guste, que puede ser carne, verduras, etc. Según lo que me dijo mi profe de japonés son muy ricas en invierno, cuando estas bien abrigadito y te las comés recién hechas bien tibiecitas…. Uhhh, que rico! (oishii!!)

*usoooo!!: es como decir "mentiraaaaaa!". Jah! Siempre lo uso en Kaoru porque me gusta imaginármela diciéndolo. Ah, datito, datito: a los mentiros@s se les dice "usotsuki".

Trish = rubia: y si… me descubrieron. Trish es un personaje del "Devil May Cry" para la Play Station II. Quise que el look de Enishi tenga sentido al hacer que el se base en el personaje de Dante Sparda, el protagonista del juego. Si, lo sé, tengo que olvidarme de Dante por momentos… lo que pasa es que es tan lindo, en especial en el dos, con el pelito más largo… ahhh. Ejem, volviendo al tema, en el uno de este juego, Dante conoce a una chica que se llama "Trish" que es rubia de pelo largo y lacio. O sea, nada que ver con Sayo. Pero el tema va más de cómo eran "novios" y Trish es la compañera de Dante (y Enishi tiene una onda a Dante), ella se puso el apodo. Se entiende la idea? Estoy tratando de justificarme sin hacer spoiler.

Por cierto, tanto Trish como Sayo me caen mal, jeje :P

**yare, yare: es como decir "bueno, bueno". Lo usa mucho Kenshin en el anime.

Bueno, quiero mandarle saluditos a mis angelitos especiales, que aprecian mi trabajo y siempre me dan su apoyo. Besotes para Blankaoru, Bizcochia U-u, Amaterasu Mizuhame, Misao-19 (te gustó este? ^-^), Shiomei, Gaby(Hyatt, Pau, Oriana-dono, Justary, Shanshito_con_cola, Bunny-Saito, Chi2-chan, Scoring_Fallen y toooodos los que leen y no me dejan review. Y a los que me olvidé y mi memoria de anciana no recuerda, besotes también y mil disculpas!

Los quiere muchisimo y hasta la próxima!.

Kirara26=^.^=, la ferviente estudiante (y practicante) de japonés (y Kendo) en Argentina!


End file.
